


Pride

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, Gay Pride, Gay Rights, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where it's June 1st and Richie, Eddie, and the losers go to a pride event.





	Pride

"Eds! Eds wake up!" Richie hissed while he grabbed the sleeping boy's arms and shook him. Eddie started to stir and let his eyes barely peek open. He looked up at the wide goofy grin on his boyfriend's face before he groaned and shoved the boy away.

"What!" Eddie mumbled, his voice deepened from his slumber.

"It's June first!" Richie cheered while he got up from Eddie's bed. Eddie's eyes instantly widened as he sat up and looked at the calendar hanging by his bed. He flipped to the next month and there it was. A square with the number 1 in the top left corner and a messy rainbow heart drawn in the empty space.

Just as Eddie turned toward Richie to cheer with him, a cloth was thrown over Eddie's face, catching him off guard. Eddie flailed a bit before he pulled the cloth back from his face to see that it was a rainbow pride flag. "That one's yours cause you're gay as fuck" Richie informed his boyfriend while he proudly wrapped a bisexual pride flag around himself and swayed a bit. 

"Oh really? Didn't realize" Eddie responded sarcastically as he climbed out of bed and threw his arms around his boyfriend who struggled a bit to free his arms from the flag but hugged back when he finally could.

"I love you, happy pride baby" Richie whispered in Eddie's ear before leaning down, nudging his head back with his own, then pressing their lips together once they were accessible. Eddie smiled wide in the kiss, letting their lips embrace before pulling back to respond.

"I love you too. And happy pride to you as well babe" Eddie replied. He carefully cupped Richie's cheek for a few seconds before he turned away to get dressed. He quickly changed into his shorts with the rainbow accent on them, pulled on rainbow socks, and a matching rainbow tank top. While he changed, Richie whistled to tease his boyfriend but Eddie rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"You know, just when I think you can't look anymore gay-..." Richie's voice trailed off as he looked his boyfriend over from head to toe. A smirk played at his lips and his gaze lifted to Eddie's while he brushed his glasses up along the bridge of his nose. "you do this"

"You love it" Eddie winked and grabbed the flag to wrap himself in it. Richie nodded to agree then headed for the window. He tied the flag around his neck then climbed out the window, imagining himself as a superhero. Eddie grinned, shook his head, and snuck downstairs to the kitchen where he left a note for his mother that he was going out with friends. He quickly left to meet his boyfriend out front. 

Eddie walked over to the passenger side door of Richie's truck and climbed in. Richie leaned over, kissed his cheek, then drove off toward town to pick up their friends. 

Once they arrived, Richie slowed to a stop on the side of the road. Mike, Bill, Ben, Beverly, Stan, and Georgie were all standing there waiting for them. They climbed onto the back of the truck, all dressed in pride colors of their own sexualities and genders. They wore their flags proudly and once they were all on the truck, Richie drove out of town while Eddie opened the back window to talk to the others. 

Richie drove to where the pride parade was taking place then pulled into a free spot before he turned the truck off. The losers in the back jumped out of the truck and Eddie quickly got out to join them. He stared around at their colorful surroundings with wide eyes. Everything was colorful and full of pride. It made Eddie's heart race and smile widen. He only snapped out of his heavenly stare when he was nudged by his boyfriend to start walking.

They walked to an opening that fit the whole group and crowded around each other to get ready for the parade. The smiles on everybody's faces and the safety in their air relieved each member of the losers club. This wasn't their first parade but every year it all seemed so new and just as exciting.

The parade started and Mike handed out penis-shaped lollipops to the other losers. Richie was the quickest to shove it in his own mouth with a smirk on his face. Eddie rolled his eyes and laughed with the others, pushing his elbow into his boyfriend's side. Richie wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend and spoke loudly.

"You're just jealous it's not your-" 

"Beep beep!" Eddie quickly hit Richie's chest to shut him up, prompting a laugh to escape from deep within Richie's belly.

They had the time of their lives and met a lot of insanely great people. Richie was able to get five more of those lollipops to bring home with them. When they walked back to the truck after their long day, Eddie could feel his heart breaking. He sighed heavily as he opened the door to the truck.

"Hey, don't worry Eddie" Beverly wrapped her arm around Eddie's shoulders with a wide smile. Her kiss-shaped lipstick stained cheeks bunched as she smiled. Matching kiss stains filled the back of her hands. "We're going to another one in a few weeks" 

"What she said!" Richie cheered as he climbed into the truck. Eddie smiled, nodded, and got in the truck while their friends climbed onto the back again.


End file.
